henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Lake Swellview
Lake Swellview is a very large lake located miles away from the city of Swellview. The city's notorious villains have an underwater base located beneath the depths of the lake. History Henry Danger Super villains Dr. Minyak, Nurse Cohort, Van Del, Drill Finger, the Time Jerker, Jeff, and Alien Girl, are inside an underwater base beneath the depths of Lake Swellview with Minyak politely greeting his fellow villains and later questioning who called the meeting in the first place. A cloud of smoke starts to appear and behind it is none other than The Toddler, who they all believed to be dead. The Adventures of Kid Danger Lake Swellview appears in Fish Talker. It is shown to be a popular fishing spot for fishermen and the like, and beneath the surface of the lake is Oyster Bay, where most of the aquatic animals come from. Super Villain Emotional Support Group In a clip unrelated to the episode's plot, the Swellview villains have a villain support meeting inside the underwater base and express their feelings and resentment towards Captain Man (for whatever reason, no Kid Danger until later). Dr. Minyak talks first and says the reason he always loses to Captain Man is because he is always thinking too much and lacks the physicality the super hero has. Van Del goes next and he tells the villains after he fell into the vat of paint following his loss to Captain Man, it took weeks for it to come off. On the upside, he tells them he has been "Captain Man and Kid Danger free" for 6 months. When it's Drill Finger's turn to go, he explains what he hates most about Captain Man is he doesn't understand when people are trying to make a living (including himself). Revealing his occupation as a dentist, Jeff points out he has never been to the dentist, dropping everyone in awkward silence. Shortly after that, it's the petty thief himself who gets a turn to talk and he expresses frustration about Captain Man breaking his door all the time. The Toddler is up next and he tells his fellow villains of all the reasons he hates Captain Man, he tells them the main one is because he is a very attractive man. The Time Jerker cuts in and comments it "tick tocks" him off, which he replies with a yes. The last person to go is the Time Jerker himself, who after waiting a long time for his turn, says what bothers him most about Captain Man is he doesn't give him the time of day, then drop the stick in the form of a gesture that it ticks him off. Dr. Minyak then tells his fellow villains it is time to wrap up the meeting but should end the meeting with everyone doing their evil laughs on the count of 3. They do so and they all laugh together menacingly. Trivia *In the villain emotional support group clip, Nurse Cohort and Alien Girl are the only villains who do not get a turn to share their feelings. *What becomes of the base after Danger & Thunder remains unclear. Category:Villain Lairs Category:Locations Category:Season 2